


Vacaciones en la mansión Wayne

by Caliope96



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred es una diferente clase de abuelo, Creampie, Dildos, Multi, Shameless Smut, este es el intro de otra idea que tengo, perdón por esto pero hay mucho sexo aquí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliope96/pseuds/Caliope96
Summary: Bruce no sabe esto, pero cuando sus 2 hijos más jóvenes están solos, se divierten con su abuelo.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Vacaciones en la mansión Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primer fic. Y si, se que esto es posiblemente lo mas raro que van a leer en un tiempo, ya tenía una idea en la cabeza. Estuve hablando con alguien en tumblr acerca de Jason teniendo un harén. Y esta es mi forma de empezarlo. Espero le guste a alguien, pero de todas formas estaré haciendo la idea principal ya en un tiempo después. Subí esto desde el celular, así que espero no esté tan horrible para leer.

Apenas había abierto los ojos y ya sentía la jaqueca. Debió escuchar a Alfred cuando le pidió por quinta vez que durmiera. Bueno, ya no había más que hacer y debía estar despierto y preparado para la reunión con los inversionistas austriacos a las 2.

  
Salió de la cama (tan cálida, debería de ser un delito salir de allí) y se fue al baño. Allí se tomaría unas pastillas del botiquín para ya no sentir que la cabeza le iba a estallar con el más mínimo movimiento. Se lavo la cara y se vio al espejo… Rayos, necesitaba una afeitada, parecía un indigente con esa barba. Su padre tenía la culpa, a los hombres Wayne siempre les ha crecido rápido el bello en la cara y en otras partes. Una ducha si que le hacía falta si es que no quería que Alfred lo regañara por apestar su cocina.

  
-Maestro Bruce, buenos días. Espero no haberlo despertado – dijo el viejo inglés que lo había cuidado como a un hijo casi toda su vida.

  
-Buen día Alfred. No te preocupes, ya me había despertado. Solo iba a tomar una ducha y a afeitarme – dijo detrás de la puerta mientras encendía la ducha y se desvestía. Al quitarse el pantalón se dio cuenta de que lo que en realidad lo había despertado no era sólo la jaqueca del demonio si no una erección. ¿Qué rayos? El tenía 39 años, no 17.

  
Escucho a Alfred informándole del almuerzo ( al parecer se había dormido hasta las 11, genial. Ni siquiera había leído aún la presentación para los inversionistas, mierda) y decidió que era mejor apurarse. No tenía ganas de bañarse con agua fría y desde Selina hace unos meses no le había prestado atención a esa parte de su cuerpo. “Bueno, esto tendrá que servir”. 

  
Mientras le caía el agua tibia por el cuerpo, empezó a tocarse el pecho. Un pequeño secreto que casi ninguno de sus amantes conocía era que le gustaba que pellizcaran sus pezones. La primera y última vez que se lo dijo a alguien, él muy desgraciado (su primer hombre) no dejó de enviarle fotos subidas de tono a la casa. Alfred se encargo del tipo, lo único que supo de él es que aún seguía vivo. Como no tenía tanto tiempo como le gustaría, pellizco más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba en la privacidad de su dormitorio exclamando un gemido un poco más alto de lo que esperaba.

  
-¿Se encuentra bien, maestro Bruce? Escuche un ruido. ¿No me diga que otra vez decidió dejar sus heridas desatendidas antes de irse a dormir? – dijo Alfred indignado con su hijo. Le conmovía el corazón que Bruce no quisiera molestarlo cuando él se dirigía a descansar de su día a día, pero no comprendía la manía de su muchacho por ocultarle heridas que podrían poner en riesgo su salud.

  
-No Alfred, estoy bien de verdad. Es solo que estoy más cansado de lo que creí.- dijo Buce maldiciendose internamente por hacer ruido. Y rogando que Alfred se fuera rápido.

  
Como una bendición, se oyó un ruido en la mansión de un jarrón rompiéndose. Y los gritos de Tim y Damian que le seguían. Esos 2 se llevaban bien últimamente, ¿qué podría haber pasado? Se preguntaba Bruce mientras oía a Alfred excusarse de la habitación y dirigirse a los muchachos.

  
Decidido a terminar el asunto lo antes posible, Bruce tomó su pene en la mano derecha en un vaivén apresurado mientras seguía pellizcando sus pezones con la izquierda. Decidió una imagen mental. Selina, ella estaría bien. Su mente divago a medida aumentaba la velocidad, hasta que llegó a la silueta de un hombre joven de su misma altura, apuesto y de ojos azules con tintes de verde. Se imagino encima de él, penetrandolo velozmente mientras el chico le pedía más. Más fuerte, más rápido. Y justo cuando su fantasía estaba eyaculando, el chico lo llamaba por su nombre. Cuando al fin llegó a la cúspide de su orgasmo, murmuró un nombre que jamás creyó que mencionaría en esta clase de circunstancias. “Jason”…. Oh rayos, definitivamente estaba jodido. ¿Qué clase de padre tiene una fantasía sexual con su hijo extraviado mientras se está haciendo una paja? Ya no tenía tiempo para debates morales, terminó de ducharse y se fue a cambiar. Se sintió asqueado de lo mucho que le gustó esa fantasía. Y era mejor en cerrarla en lo mas profundo de su mente si no quería volver a tener una erección.

Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a sus 2 hijos sentados a la mesa, lanzándose miradas y evitando las mismas. Quizás era producto de la jaqueca (que gracias al cielo, ya iba bajando), pero creyó ver a sus hijos sonrojados mientras le echaban miradas discretas a su entrepierna. Bajo la mirada, y no encontró nada malo. No había erección ni alguna clase de marcha o arruga. Decidido a tener un buen día, simplemente los saludo y se dedico a comer preguntándoles de vez en cuando acerca de sus actividades para la tarde de Sábado. 

Tim quería ir a ver una película con Stephanie y Cassandra. Una comedia romántica había dicho. Y Damian quería pasar la tarde con Jon. Los 3 esperaban casi ansiosos a que llegar la noche para ir a patrullar. Y ahora que Damian recién había cumplido los 18 años, era un poco menos propenso a pelearse con todo lo que respirase el mismo aire que el.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó al jarrón? – preguntó Bruce a ambos chicos. 

-Titus quería jugar con Drake y el muy imbécil lo rechazo. Yo solo defendía el honor de mi mascota—dijo Damian mientras levantaba la barbilla. 

-La razón por la que no quería jugar con tu perro es porque llevaba una taza de té caliente. Anoche dijiste que no te sentías bien y quise ver como estabas-dijo Tim frustrado de que sus buenas intenciones se hallan venido abajo. Ambos muchachos sabían que era mentira, solo esperaban que Bruce ya no preguntara más. 

Bruce noto que ambos chicos estaban ocultando algo. Quizás la razón de la pelea no fue solo Titus. Pero era mejor dejarlo de esa manera por el momento. O se iba en 15 minutos o llegaría tarde y eso era lo que menos quería hoy. 

-Como ambos consideran que sus problemas sólo pueden arreglarse con golpes, ambos se quedarán castigados. Tim, llama a las chicas porque no vas a salir con ellas. Damian tu igual con Jon. Pasarán la tarde entrenando en la cueva mientras Alfred se encarga de la casa. Y a ambos los quiero listos para patrullar cuando vuelva porque solo van a tener hasta las 12.-ordeno Bruce ignorando las súplicas y reclamos de los chicos. Se apresuró a la salida y se dirigió al garaje por el lambo negro. Se dirigió a sus oficinas rogando que los chicos no se mataran el uno al otro. 

Lo que Bruce no sabía era que en el momento que dejó la propiedad, Tim y Damian dejaron de quejarse y se dirigieron a paso rápido al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Mientras iban llegando fueron quitándose las prendas (que bueno que bajaron en camisetas, pantalones sencillos de quitar y sin ropa interior alguna) y lanzándose miradas llenas de erotismo el uno al otro a tal punto que Tim le dio una palmada en el trasero a Damian antes de llegar al pasillo en el que vieron al mayordomo. Alfred le pasó a los chicos una bolsa de papel con lo que le habían pedido que consiguiera para ellos. 

-¿Esta todo aquí, Penyworth?-preguntó Damian mientras sacaba de la bolsa unas pinzas para pezones y se las daba al anciano mayordomo para que se las pusiera. Primero un poco de lubricante en el pezón izquierdo para que se sintiera a gusto el joven amo mientras le ponía la pinza. El chico soltó un pequeño gemido que le ganó un suave beso en la frente por parte de Alfred haciendo sonrojar al menor y sonreír dulce y lujuriosamente al mayor. Hizo lo mismo con el derecho y después sujeto la cadena que unía ambas pinzas dándole un pequeño jalón que levantó un poco más la erección de Damian y le hizo dar un gemido más alto. 

-Por supuesto, joven amo. Los juguetes de la vez anterior fueron desinfectados adecuadamente y se encuentran en la habitación del joven Timothy.- dijo el mayordomo mientras masajeaba los pectorales del chico, abriendo y cerrando las pinzas en sus pezones y dándole suaves besos en la manzana de adán. 

-¿Deseas-aahh-unirtenos, Alfred? Umn, si más fuerte. Sería igual que la última vez. Ooohhh uhmn, te aseguro que podrás eyacular en mi boca y dentro de ambos tanto como quieras, Timothy esta de acuerdo conmigo.- dijo Damian entre gemidos mientras Alfred seguía ocupándose de su pecho y garganta y acariciaba su pene que lucia un lindo tapón con un pequeño diamante incrustado tapando el orificio en su pene. Timothy dijo que solo podía eyacular dentro de él o no lo haría en lo absoluto. Ahora que veía bien, Timothy se le había adelantado al cuarto. Debía de estarse preparando. 

-Gracias por su amable invitación, maestro Damian. Tengo aún unos asuntos pendientes pero llegare a la habitación del maestro Timothy en 15 minutos. Siéntanse libres de comenzar sin mi. Como compensación me aseguraré de tomar la píldora que su madre muy amablemente fabrico para mi persona y los bañaré a ustedes dos en mi semen. Justo como se que les gusta- dijo Alfred con una nota de picardía y con la lujuria desbordando en su tono de voz. 

En serio que le agradecía a esa mujer no sólo el regalo de su precioso nieto, sino también las pastillas que le había enviado con una nota de que Damian necesitaba un tutor confiable para sus urgencias sexuales. Todo ese enojo se evaporaba en el momento que alguien ponía su boca en el pene del chico y succionaba. O lo hacían succionar a él. Aunque renuente al principio, el joven amo aceptó que al inicio de cada sesión el joven Timothy o el mismo Alfred le abrieran el ano con sus lenguas para así poder prepararlo sin importar si era el quien iba a ser penetrado o no. 

Sin más, el mayordomo le dio un último jalón al pene del muchacho y se dirigió a realizar sus quehaceres con un poco más de prisa de la usual. No todos los días la casa estaba solo por más de 2 o 3 horas, hoy lo estaría casi hasta las 7 dado que el amo Bruce tenia una cena de negocios con Lex Luthor a la que tenia que asistir. Hoy se dedicaría a llenar a ambos jóvenes con su semilla mientras los hacía gemir y gritar por más. Les llenaría los estómagos con semen para que tuvieran esas pancitas redonditas que tanto les gustaban a ambos. Y luego cuando ya dieran las 6 los llevaría al baño y los vería empujar todo su semen hacia afuera sabiendo muy bien que mientras estuvieran recorriendo la ciudad sentirían como aún había semen escurriendo de ellos. Los chico ya le habían mencionado en más de una ocasión lo mucho que les gustaba a ambos andar por allí goteando en espera de ser atrapados. Nunca lo habían sido, no eran estúpidos, pero la idea estaba allí.

Damian decidió entrar a al habitación mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo. Vio a Tim recostado en la cama con los hombros pegados al colchón, las piernas abiertas y ambas manos empujando en un desesperado vaivén el dildo que habían utilizado la vez anterior para abrirlo mientras tenía tapados los ojos y le chupaba el pene a Damian. Gracias al entrenamiento de Bruce ambos jóvenes podían succionar por casi 5 minutos sin necesitar respirar. Cuando Tim oyó la puerta abrirse, levantó apenas la mirada para ver a Damian comérselo con los ojos. Y que vista, Tim sonrojado hasta el pecho, con la boca abierta exclamando gemidos llenos de lujuria, su pene saltando ante las embestidas que se ocasionaba el mismo y su ano ensanchado de forma obscena alrededor de ese miembro falso. Damian no lo aguanto más y se acercó a la cama para probar los labios de Tim. 

  
-¿Qué te dijo Alfred?, ¿va a venir a llenarnos el estómago con semen ó tenía algo especial planeado para hoy? Tal vez nos deja a nosotros hoy encargarnos del relleno-dijo Tim dejando de mover sus manos. Esto necesitaba de su concentración, además ya estaba muy cerca y quería esperar hasta tener a Damian dentro y montarlo. 

  
-Se reunirá con nosotros cuando termine unos pendientes. Mientras tanto, nos dijo que nos divirtiéramos. Date la vuelta Timothy, tengo planeado comerte y lleva ya un tiempo que no pruebo tus testículo cubiertos con tu semen.-dijo Damian sabiendo muy bien que para hacer que Tim se corriera sólo necesitaba hablarle sucio. Eso y un besito en el orificio de su pene hicieron el truco. Tim se corrió, haciendo un pequeño charco en la manta permeable que tenía debajo. No querían problemas por manchas en las sábanas. 

  
Damian tomó ambos testículo de Tim y los remojo en el charquito para así poder probarlos mientras oía la plétora de gemidos que venían de uno de los vigilantes más temidos de Gotham. Después de haber empapado las bolas de Tim con saliva y semen se dedico a lamer su ano para poder penetrarlo con la lengua en movimientos lentos que volvían loco al mayor. Sabía que gracias a las pastillas de su madre, Alfred tendría el pene más hinchado de lo normal así que tendrían que preparase bien porque al mayordomo no le gustaba cuando alguno de ellos experimentaba dolor. Lo único que se permitía en el dormitorio era placer y el dolorcito del ensanchamiento de sus estómagos con todo el semen que podían guardar. 

  
-Timothy, estoy en mi limite, no soportare más tiempo-dijo Damian retirando El tapón del orificio de su pene para poder alinearse con la entrada de Tim. Entró de una estocada como le gustaba al mayor y mientras lo embestida, se entretenía jalando el pene o los pezones de Tim que sólo gemía mientras encontraba a Damian en cada embestida.

Cambiaron de posición y Damian quedó acostado de espaldas en la cama mientras Tim lo montaba con desespero y jalaba la cadena que juntaba las pinzas de Damian haciéndolo ir más fuerte. Cuando Damian encontró la próstata de Tim, embistió con todo lo que tenia haciendo gritar al otro hombre en placer mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Era el momento de que ambos consiguieran el tan deseado orgasmo, así que con unas estocadas más Tim se corrió encima de Damian y Damian le siguió poco después dentro del otro joven.

Aún no se notaba ninguna hinchazón en el bajo abdomen de Tim pero eso no se quedaría así por el resto de la tarde. 

  
Antes de salir de Tim, lubrico bien un tapón para así evitar que el semen se escapara cuando por fin saliera. Después de ponérselo, Tim decidió que ya era el momento para preparar a Damian así que le impidió levantarse y se movió hasta tener su cara enfrente del ano del más joven para empezar a darle besitos y así lograr que los músculos se contrajeran para darle un guiño tan sexy que casi se le cae la saliva. 

  
-Huummmn, mocoso te juro que si pudiera pasar el resto de mis días abriéndote el ano a besos y lamidas lo haría, solo me detendría para practicarte felación. Has creído mucho. Recuerdo cuando podía meterme tu pequeño pene entero en la boca junto con tus testículo, era tan erótico verte tan entregado al placer que yo te podía dar que fue un infierno esperar hasta tus dulces 16 para poder entrar en ti. ¿Lo recuerdas? Me rogaste por años que me enterrara en tu trasero y te hiciera mío. Y ahora tu pene es hasta un poco más grueso de que los dildos que compra Alfred-dijo todo esto mientras introducía un dedo travieso en el agujero rosadito de Damian y le daba pequeños besos al orificio que estaba goteando presemen solo por oírlo hablar-No tienes idea de cuanto me ha gustado verte crecer, pasar de ser ese dulce niño que se restregaba en mi cadera para poder correrse a este poderoso hombre que como casi a diario, espero que no te moleste pero tengo planeado hacerte correr mientras chupo tus testículos. No te preocupes, cuando ya estés muy cerca quitaré el tapón y podrás venirte dentro. Tengo ganas de quedar embarazado con tu semen y con el de nuestro abuelo.- terminó de decir mientras apretaba los testículos del menor y después bajaba para cumplir su promesa.

  
Tim tomó primero el testículo derecho en su mano, lo peso y lo apretó. Intentó deformarlo para causarle el dolor que a Damian tanto le encantaba y después se lo metió a la boca. Lo degusto como si fuera un caramelo, lo mastico suavemente mientras oía los gemidos que le rogaba por más. Lo escupió y luego lo volvió a tomar en su boca. Con el izquierdo solo lamio y beso tan suave que apenas podía sentirlo, soplaba a ambos de vez en cuando hasta que se dio cuenta que a pesar del autocontrol del chico, este ya se iba a venir. Durante todo el proceso no dejó de preparar a Damian hasta el punto que el chico estaba aceptando 4 dedos separados dentro de él.

Tim dio un último beso a cada testículo y al ano para levantarse, voltearse de modo tal que su trasero estaba justo encima del erguido miembro y empezó a jugar con el tapón que cerraba su ano. Se lo quito y se sentó en el pene de Damian, dándole la espalda. Lo cabalgo por unos instante llenos de gemidos hasta que Damian se volvió a correr dentro. Tim apenas empezaba a sentir esa pequeña sensación de llenado, calculaba que unas 8 eyaculaciones más le ensancharían el estómago lo suficiente para parecer embarazado. Se levantó del pene de su hermanito y se volvió a colocar el tapón con maestría sin soltar una sola gota.

  
Decidió que era momento de que se corriera dentro del menor y ahora que parecía deshecho sobre la cama era un buen momento para comenzar una sesión de sexo lento y sin apuros. Tomó las caderas del chico, se posicionó con el dulce agujero de Damian que aún le pestañeaba coquetamente y entró despacio hasta que sus caderas toparon con las de Damian. Ninguno de los 2 pudo evitar los gemidos sensuales que se les escapaban. Tim puso un ritmo lento para volver loco a Damian y decidió volver a ponerle el taponcito con el diamante para evitar que se corriera fuera de su estómago, eso sería algo muy rudo de su parte. Sin prisa alguna acarició los costados de Damian hasta llegar a las pinzas y decidió abrir una para así poder chupar el pezón que ya estaba rojizo. A medida se apresuraban los gemidos del menor, el mayor ya no pudo aguantarlo más y se corrió dentro de su hermanito.

  
-Timothy… - dijo Damian sin poder seguir la idea pues Tim se seguía corriendo sin parar dentro de él. Bajo la vista a su abdomen y noto que tenía una ligera pancita.-Las píldoras de madre…

  
-Si, ella también me envió unas. Y debo agradecerle, correrse dentro de ti con una de esas píldoras se siente maravilloso. Y lo mejor es que puedo seguir sin preocuparme del tiempo de recuperación. ¿Lo sientes? Ya estoy duro otra vez. Y como ya pasaste la fase pos-orgasmo, te voy a penetrar tan duro que no podrás sentarte bien hasta mañana. – dijo Tim, embistiendo la próstata de Damian y quitándole la otra pinza para así poder agarrarlo de los pezones que ya estaban estirados. Ambos jóvenes eran una verdadera estampa. Tim sudado con una pancita apenas visible de semen de Damian y Damian siendo utilizado como muñeca de trapo mientras era embestido por su hermano y sostenido de los pezones para elevarlo de la cama.

Cada embiste parecía más duro que el anterior, hasta que de pronto Damian no pudo evitarlo más y se corrió, sólo que no hubo semen en esta ocasión.

  
-¿Te corriste en seco? Oh, mi lindo hermanito ya aprendió que el único sitio para su semilla es en el estómago de su hermano mayor. Ya te podrás corres de verdad todo lo que quieras dentro de mí, solo acabo esta vez.

  
Justo cuando Tim estaba alcanzando el orgasmo, tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Sin esperar respuesta (más que gemidos y exclamaciones de ‘oh, si. Más fuerte, más rápido’), Alfred entró a la habitación y vio a sus jóvenes amos gozando del placer sexual que se generaban mutuamente. Después pudo comprobar que Damian ya tenía una pancita de semen. Mientras ambos jóvenes bajaban de sus orgasmo Alfred se dedico a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata junto con el esmoquin. No los necesitaría. Posterior a eso, se inclino para masajear la pancita de Damian, haciendo gemir a este. Y después la apenas visible de Tim.

  
-Amo Tim, debo suponer que a usted también le fue entregado un presente de la señorita Talia. Debemos regresar la generosidad que ella nos ha tan afablemente mostrado y llenar al joven Damian de semen para que así pueda procrear un hijo sano. ¿Qué le parece? – le comentó Alfred a Tim mientras ambos veían a Damian retorcerse de placer ante la insinuación de poder quedar embarazado. Ya en varias ocasiones lo habían atrapado jalándose el pene mientras se acariciaba el estómago como si estuviera protegiendo algo valioso.

  
-Estoy de acuerdo, Alfred. Ya comencé, su pancita ha crecido bastante. Te permitiré a ti rellenarlo más en lo que voy por un vaso de agua a la cocina. ¿Ya pusiste el bucle en la cinta de grabación de la mansión? No quiero vestirme para bajar y la verdad me gusta mucho caminar con el pene de fuera en los pasillos.-dijo Tim mientras se removia de Damian y le elevaba la cadera para que no derramará ni una sola gota de semen. No querían que la pancita disminuyera. Le dio un besito a cada testículo y pellizco con sus uñas al agujero ensanchado haciendo que le guiñara mientras solo unas pocas gotas de semen se le escapaban a lo que Damian gimió y se quejo porque estaba perdiendo la semilla de su hermano mayor y no quería eso. 

  
-Absolutamente amo Tim. La cueva tiene una grabación de ustedes entrenando y se mantendrá así hasta las 5 cuando llegare yo de terminar los quehaceres y los llamaré para que vayan a ducharse antes de la cena. Los pasillos tienen una grabación de mi persona limpiando. Puede con toda confianza caminar desnudo por la mansión. Solamente no eyacule en alguno de los floreros como la vez anterior. De lo contrario me veré obligado a castigarlo. 

  
-Hazlo Timothy, quiero llenarte con mi semilla y verte caminar mientras llevar mi semen en tu estómago. O mejor aún, te haré gatear y te pondré unos de esos vibradores con cola. Te haré eyacular tanto que no podrás caminar adecuadamente por días-dijo Damian desde la cama mientras se acariciaba el pene y dejaba que Alfred lo penetrara, extendiendo el ano de Damian. Era un ritmo suave y dulce que sabía terminaría con su pancita llena y tibia tal como le gustaba.

  
Tim se estaba planteado muy severamente el correrse en unos de los jarrones. Aún podía recordar esa ocasión.

Bruce se había llevado a Dick a una misión a Singapur en donde se encontrarían con Cass y Steph. Recordaba que había caído justo con las vacaciones de verano. 2 semanas en las que se corrieron cuando, como y donde se les pego la regalada ganada. Hasta que Alfred se enojo por un jarrón manchado en semen y decidió castigar a Tim amarrándolo a la cama, se tomó una de las pastillas que le regalo Talia y decidido a llenarle el estómago tuvieron una sesión que duró casi día y medio en el que Tim terminó pareciendo una embarazada en el octavo mes. Con un anillo en la base de su pene, una cadena para guiarlo y el taponcito obligatorio en su ano, Alfred lo sacó del cuarto y lo puso a caminar por los pasillos. Lo hizo incluso caminar así (descalzo, desnudo y deliciosamente embarazado) por los jardines. Le hizo eyacular 2 veces en uno de los árboles que por allí rondaban y luego cuando al fin entraron a la mansión, le dio un baño relajante sin quitarle el tapón que mantenía encerrado el semen en su pancita de embarazada. Luego lo seco, le puso unas pincillas en los pezones que se unían a la cadena del anillo en su pene y lo jalo todo el camino a la cocina donde Damian (el muy perverso) ya le había preparado un vaso de semen recién ordeña do y aún tibio y le había preparado una silla alta en la que no podía sentarse porque la panza se lo impedía. Damian se sentó en la silla, levanto a Tim, se lo sentó en el regazo y de un movimiento muy veloz, le quito el tapón y lo terminó sentando en su pene. Dado que el tapón era más pequeño que el pene de su hermanito, ninguna gota logró escapar. Tim pasó toda la cena sentado en el pene de su hermanito mientras esté jalaba de la cadena en sus pezones cada que tenía oportunidad. Ya antes de dormir, Alfred le dio permiso de sacar todo el semen y gracias a una pomada especial que utilizaban para curar marcas no le quedo ninguna estría que pudiera ocasionar preguntas. Era muy tentador, pero no había demasiado tiempo y además está vez si tendrían que ir a patrullar.

Solo asintió a Alfred y se retiro mientras oía como Damian gemía porque estaba siendo llenado por una carga aún más grande que la de Tim. Si, cuando volviera a la habitación, Damian ya tendría la pancita que le gustaba. Le diría que caminarán juntos a la biblioteca ya una vez Alfred lo llenará a él también y quizás le daría una mamada. De verdad, estaba consintiendo mucho a Damian pero era su único hermanito menor. Siempre quiso uno para mimar y consentir.

  
De último minuto decidió llevarse su celular y una camiseta que le llegará hasta la mitad de los muslos. Era cómodo caminar así; camiseta floja, la suave sensación de líquido moviéndose dentro de él y su pene erguido y levantando el bordillo de la camiseta. Llegó a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua, se tomó otro para reponer líquido y en lo que empezaba a salir de la cocina le callo una llamada de Bruce.

  
-Mierda-puso una pequeña alarma en el celular de Damian que servía para informarle si es que debía parar cualquier actividad sexual o si era seguro seguir. Estaba seguro que de todas formas, Alfred seguiría embistiendo al chico hasta que les llegara la información de si debían parar y aun tenía que hablar con Bruce para eso.

  
-Hola Bruce. ¿Sucede algo? – dijo en el tono más calmado que podía conseguir mientras se decidía a jalarse el pene mientras escuchaba la voz de Bruce por el auricular. Que no pudiera correrse no quería decir que no podía gozar del erotismo que la voz de su mentor despertaba en él.

  
-Tim creí haberles dicho a Damian y a ti que los quería entrenando. ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-oh no Bruce se oía enojado, aún no había visto la grabación al parecer-Y más te vale que sea una buena explicación, porque se muy bien que no están entrenando. Ese video tiene un error que Damian ya corrigió en sus entrenamientos conmigo.

  
¡Puta madre! Bueno, hora de mentir un poco.

  
-Esta bien Bruce, nos atrapaste. Perdón por haberte mentido es solo que… Ahhh, Damian no quería que te enteraras. Estamos jugando videojuegos en su cuarto. Quiere aprender y mejorar en mortal combat para que así Jon no le gane. Lleva ya un tiempo que nos llevamos bien pero como siempre nos has visto enojados el uno con el otro, no quisimos decírtelo. Hoy en la mañana, tenía un dolor de cabeza por haber tomado café antes de dormir. Estaba enojado pero quería llevarle el té a Damian. Ayer después de hacer su reporte dijo que tenía el estómago un poco adolorido. Me enoje con Titus y Damian conmigo. El perro ya no está enojado conmigo pero quería arreglar las cosas con Damian. Perdón por haberte hecho enojar-dijo Tim sonando como el niño arrepentido de decepcionar a su padre mientras en realidad seguía acariciándose y girando el tapón que tenía en el trasero, sosteniendo el celular entre su mejilla y el hombro.

  
-Tim, hijo. Nunca me voy a enojar porque ustedes 2 mejoren su relación. El deseo de cualquier padre es que sus hijos sean felices y estén a salvo-dijo Bruce desde su auto. Tim se percató del suave sonido del motor y alarmado le envió un mensaje a Damian de que fuera a su habitación y se pusiera uno de los suéteres más grandes que Tim tuviera en su cuarto. La probabilidad de que estuviera de camino a la mansión era muy alta.-Voy de vuelta a casa. Luthor quiere la cena para eso de las 8 y los inversionistas cancelaron a último minuto porque la esposa de uno de ellos entró en labor antes de lo esperado.

  
-Oh, bueno. Oye quiero pedirte algo. Por favor no nos interrumpas. Damian aún no sabe que tu ya sabes y quiero que se quede así un rato, por lo menos hasta la cena. Se que es extraño, pero la verdad es que puede reaccionar mal a esto. Estoy en la cocina, puedo esperarte y hablamos un poco mas si quieres-dijo Tim rogando que le hiciera caso y recibiendo un mensaje de Damian de que ya estaba en su cuarto y que Alfred ya había aireado la habitación. Alfred iba bajando con unos pantalones de chándal para que Tim se vistiera antes de que Bruce entrará por la puerta de la cocina.

Alfred, notando el roble erguido que el chico llevaba entre las piernas, se hinco en el piso mamándole la erección a Tim para que cuando Bruce llegara no tuviera que explicar porque tenía una tienda de campaña en el pantalón. Como siguió masturbándose durante la conversación se corrió fácilmente en la garganta de Alfred sin emitir un solo gemido. Tenia sus virtudes ser un acosador, aprendió a no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Lo restante de la corrida la puso en un vaso para que Tim se lo llevara a Damian más tarde. Siguió chupando para obtener todas las gotas gruesas de semen y las derramo en el vaso hasta que Tim se quedó vacío y el vaso lleno de su semen. De verdad que Alfred hacia difícil el trabajo de no gemirle a Bruce en el oído. 

  
-Esta bien hijo, llegare en 15 minutos. Ve a terminar tu videojuego. No se lo hagas muy difícil a Damian.-dijo Bruce de buen humor pensando en lo sonrojado que se pondría su hijo menor cuando se diera cuenta que él ya sabía de su amistad con Tim. (El pobre ingenuo) Escucho a Tim despedirse y colgó el teléfono. A veces se preguntaba que había hecho para lograr la familia que tenia. No le alcanzaría la vida para agradecer por ellos. En un arrebato de buen corazón y de querer mimar un poco a sus hijos, pasó a esa panadería que le gustaba a Tim por un pequeño pastel de durazno y mango que tanto le gustaba al chico, decidió llevarle a Damian unos Dátiles rellenos, una caja de Earl Gray para Alfred y se compró rollitos de almendra para él.

  
Mientras tanto en la mansión, tanto mayordomo como joven CEO decidieron arriesgarse. Hacía ya un tiempo que no hacían una carretilla, así que Tim dejó que Alfred le quitara el pantalón, puso las manos en el piso y levantó las piernas hasta encerrar a Alfred con ellas. El viejo militar se abrió la cremallera, se jalo un poco para endurecerse y quito el tapón del ano de Tim para así entrar de una estocada haciendo gemir al más joven. Y de esa manera ambos iniciaron el trayecto hasta el cuarto de Damian, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para que Tim no se corriera en el pasillo o para que Alfred le diera unas embestidas aun más poderosas que las anteriores. Durante este trayecto, Alfred evitó la próstata de Tim hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

  
-Timothy, pequeña prostituta barata. Me haces esperar para poder tener mi momento y tu te das el lujo de ser un calentador de penes. ¿Qué diría padre si te viera de esta forma? – dijo Damian mientras se levantaba el borde de la sudadera para así poder meter su pene dentro de la boca de Tim.

  
-Lenguaje, joven amo. Déjeme informarle que – uhmnf, joven Timothy aprete con un poco más de entusiasmo-que en la cocina hay un vaso con la semilla del joven Tim para que se lo beba. Le sugiero que se apresure a traerlo, su padre dijo que llegaría pronto-oohh amo Tim no se preocupe me correré pronto y llenaré su pancita de semen. Tendrán ambos que tener cuidado, el maestro Bruce se percatara si ambos lucen diferentes.

  
-Entendido Penyworth. Estoy por correrme Timothy, trágate mi semilla, esta llena de nutrientes que tan obviamente necesitas.-dijo Damian mientras se corría dentro de la boca del CEO más joven de Empresas Wayne. Le mostró su pancita llena y tibia a Tim, quien solamente pudo acariciarla con una mano y dar unos pocos besos antes de que Damian se pusiera un pantalón y bajara rápido a la cocina. Encontró el vaso y decidió llevárselo a su habitación para poder tomárselo con calma. Cuando regresó, Alfred ya se había corrido una vez e iba por la segunda mientras Tim se apoyaba en sus codos después de venirse en un pequeño cilindro que Damian tenía preparado para la ocasión. Se fue a sentar a la cama y empezó a beber despacio degustando el sabor de la corrida de Tim en su paladar y entrelazando la mirada con el donador de la esperma en su vaso. Tim volvió a correrse cerrando su ano más fuerte de lo esperado obligando a Alfred a correrse dentro, hinchando aún más la pancita de Tim. Después se unos segundos, salió de Tim y antes de soltarlo del todo cerro su agujero con el tapón que había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tim callo a la alfombra totalmente saciado, girando sobre su espalda para poder acariciar su estomago.

  
-Joven Tim debe vestirse, su padre debe de estar a punto de llegar. Me retiro, jóvenes amos. Llamen si necesitan algo. – dijo ayudando a Tim a subir a la cama, dándole un beso en los labios y besando también a Damian mientras se llevaba el vaso ahora vacío para ir a lavarlo.

  
-Gracias Alfred-dijeron ambos al unísono.  
-Bueno pequeño demonio, le dije a Bruce que estábamos jugando mortal combat. Pon la consola en caso de que Bruce si decida subir. – dijo Tim mientras se ponía el pantalón que Alfred le había quitado en la cocina y acariciaba su pancita y ojeaba a Damian que no podía agacharse tan bien para poder alcanzar la consola. El chico le pasó una sudadera que tenía el logo de Empresas Wayne y era tan grande que incluso le quedaría bailando un poco a Bruce. Era la manera más simple de ocultar sus pecados sin tener que sacar aun el semen de Alfred de dentro de sus entrañas. Damian guardo el cilindro en el baño de su habitación, ya habría tiempo para degustarlo. 

  
Cuando Damian regresó a la cama, Tim le dio un suave beso en los labios que hizo sonrojar al menor y hacerlo maldecir un poco mientras esté le pasaba el control para así poder jugar.

  
Ya en la cocina, mientras lavaba el vaso, Alfred escucho la puerta abrirse del garaje y a Bruce entrar a la cocina.

  
-Hola Alfred ¿te dieron problema los chicos? – pregunto con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. En definitiva oír que sus hijos estaban en mejores términos de lo que lo estaban al inicio era un de las mejores noticias que podía recibir.

  
-Ninguno amo Bruce, ambos chicos has estado demasiado ocupados para eso-dijo Alfred sin ver a Bruce a los ojos. A veces era más sencillo mentirle a Bruce acerca de las relaciones que tenía con los chicos de lo que esperaba. Aunque tampoco se libraba el mismo Bruce, porque ya en más de una ocasión lo había encontrado besando a Richard y murmurando el nombre de Jason después de un orgasmo.

  
Aún de buen humor, Bruce subió a la habitación de Damian y encontró a los chicos jugando. Tanto Damian como Bruce tuvieron que fingir estar sorprendidos de verse allí. Y como lo predijo, su niño tenía un tierno rubor en las mejillas por que lo había ‘descubierto’ jugando con Tim. Le dio los dulces a los chicos, pero noto las ropas holgada. Humn, tal vez solo querían holgazanear un rato. Era sábado y ambos chicos siempre se la pasaban entrenando, no había nada de malo en que se tomarán un respiro. Los dejó para que se relajaran y les recordó que aún estaban castigados y terminarían de patrullar a las 12. 

  
-Al fin se fue. Oye, puede que Alfred ya no pueda correrse dentro de nosotros hoy, pero aún podemos jugar un poco. Tendrá que ser aquí, pero si te bajas el pantalón te pudo dar una mamada.-dijo Tim mientras se abría el pantalón para dejar salir su pene que se había endurecido oyendo la voz de Bruce. Damian estaba en la mismas condiciones y se levantó el suéter para dejar ver que aún tenía las pinzas y el estómago hinchado.-Oh, espera-dijo mientras se levantaba acariciando su pancita y dirigiéndose al baño. Cuando volvió al cuarto le dio el cilindro a Damian quien empezó a beberse el semen de Tim mientras esté le chupaba el pene erguido estando de rodilla y acariciando ambos estómagos. Apenas eran las 3, tenían tiempo para divertirse un poco más. 


End file.
